


now cracks a noble heart

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [37]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Related, Concerned Horatio, Drabble Collection, I'm so sorry but I can't take tagging this seriously, M/M, Not Claudius Friendly, but I'd be very stressed if I hung out with Hamlet too, but that's just Horatio 24/7, could be read as platonic if you squint, the Dynamic strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Horatio makes a single request of Hamlet.
Relationships: Hamlet & Horatio, Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 22





	now cracks a noble heart

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Well, these boys win the award for oldest source material on my list, as well as the only ship from a play rather than a TV show/book/movie. I can't write sixteenth-century English, but I tried to not make it too jarringly modern at least. Also [had a minor breakdown today](https://twitter.com/seadeepy/status/1325972891238764544) thinking about how similar this ship is to Samfro and Merthur. I have a type, okay??
> 
> Title is, as one might have suspected, from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

"My lord," Horatio says, stumbling as he attempts to keep up with Hamlet's long strides, "I beg you to reconsider."

Hamlet doesn't look over his shoulder, because if he sees the anguish scrawled over Horatio's soft features he'll lose his nerve entirely.

"It must be done," he says, in a voice so cold he hardly recognizes it as his own. "My uncle cannot escape this rat’s nest of sin and lies with his life intact. It is unthinkable."

"I know what he has done. God in heaven, I know. But please, let it be someone else who wields the sword."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
